Chingy
Chingy remains one of the foremost intellectuals of Skaldjr, though you wouldn't know it from meeting him. Hailing from so far North that it might as well be South, no one knows where he really came from, or why he made his way to the cities of Skaldjr, but as his art and attitude spread through word and thought, the people of this fair world were glad he decided to pay the universe a visit. Chingy in the World Rumors have it that Chingy is one of the few mortals to have interacted directly with gods without dying or being turned into a god himself. Whatsmore, apparently he engages them in light-hearted conversation about apple theives and small anecdotes on the danger of raising to many of the same breed of field chicken. How he has done this is a mystery, but he claims his stories are penned directly from gods' mouths, making them fact and not fiction, and Chingy has a large following of believers who believe just that. In addition to being a master of modern scripture, his dialog of language has led to encourage thought throughout the realm--something long ago thought to be a wild impossibility--and just to spite thought against thought he founded, with the blessings of a many gods, the College of Thought that continues to make people aware of things to this day. Chingy's Popularity The origin of Chingy's grand praise throughout the region is not only his mental and oral abilities, it's that his prime goal is to put them on a proper dumbed down level so that even the most dirt-loving of tribals may find a bit of divinity worth paying attention to in the world. While great scholars number in the dozens, Chingy's approach to making the gods something for everyone was unprecedented until… well, until Chingy. This has led to some long-bearded men protesting his fame as that of a mere plagarist, but all anyone ever hears from these nay-sayers are want-to-be prophets saying "I wish I had thought of it first." Trivia The following is a list of abilities and discoveries attributed to Chingy: *Chingy can fly *He has eaten seven wabblefish in a sitting without turning purple or fainting *The gods write poems about Chingy just as he writes about them *He can fit his whole fist in his mouth *His favorite color is scarlet *No one knows if Chingy is alive or dead *Some say Chingy is actually 50 people *He once ate a broom *He invented the words "teetotaller," "fiddle," and "kipper" along with 1,700 others *He was born without a tongue and made one fresh every morning out of frogskins *He skipped the age of 5, turning 6-years-old straight from 4 *When he tells S'Har a joke, if the Sky God laughs, that is the cause of violent unseasonal storms Chingy's Evil Twin Brother, Chongy The facts are not certain, but Chingy may have an evil twin named Chongy. He is a nay-sayer, totally unreliable, but decent in a fight. Chingy's mother was quoted by a local tribes scholar as having said "Chongy? You mean Chingy. No? Chongy, really? Never saw that bastard!" It remains unclear as to the term 'bastard' being empolyed would relate to a hidden past of a fatherless babe that went astray from her care, or if she was just an old lady using cusses. In either case, she'd speak no more and kicked the tribes scholar directly out of her mud hut (but not before giving him three potato buns for the trip back). Chingy has commented on the existance of his evil twin, and has in fact commented so much on it, saying a variety of puzzling lyrical nonsesne, that no one knows if it still qualifies as an answer. Some simply say Chingy made up Chongy, or is Chongy and acts out through this character as a sort of opposite personality. It's hard to say, because after all, they would look the same presumably.